Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell, also known as Green or Tink, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Rose McIver. Tink's gallery is here. Biography Background Tinker Bell was a fairy who was known for her slightly rebellious streak. After Regina becomes fed up with her life, she is visited by Tink, who makes it her goal to find Regina's happiness. However, the Blue Fairy doesn't approve and warns Tinker Bell to stay away from Regina, telling her that Regina is being taught by the Dark One and her mother was Cora. Tinker Bell says that the fact that Regina is surrounded by darkness is the reason that she must be helped. When this doesn't change the Blue Fairy's mind, Tink manages to steal some pixie dust and uses it to help Regina find her true love. Regina follows the pixie dust to a tavern where at first she is eager to embrace her future happiness, but then she leaves the tavern, convinced that her hatred is the only thing keeping her going. She berates Tinker Bell and tells her to leave. Tinker Bell, feeling betrayed, flies away from Regina's castle to be confronted by the Blue Fairy. As punishment for being insolent, she takes away Tink's wings and her position as a fairy, causing Tinker Bell to fall to the ground. Powerless, Tinker Bell goes to Neverland and sometime down the track, meets Cora and tells her about Regina's failure finding her true love. Season 3 When Regina is in Neverland looking to save her adoptive son Henry, Tinker Bell sees her and later kidnaps her. When Tinker Bell threatens to use a poisoned spear on Regina, she rips out her own heart and shows it to Tinker Bell. Tink sees that Regina's heart is surrounded by darkness, and Regina points out that Tink's heart will look like that if she kills Regina. Tinker Bell lets her live, but states that since Regina didn't meet her true love, she didn't just ruin her life - she ruined his too. Tinker Bell becomes allies with the Charmings, going with them. In Storybrooke, Tinker Bell manages to destroy Peter Pan's shadow, the Blue Fairy says that she may have been too strict towards Tinker Bell back in the Enchanted Forest, and decides to give Tinker Bell's position back as a fairy. Tinker Bell attends Baelfire's funeral, and later, goes to Granny's Diner where she sees the man with the lion tattoo, Robin Hood, and talks to Regina about it. She scolds Regina, claiming that if she had opened herself to the idea of true love, life might have been different. The conversation ends when the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena, arrives at the diner, challenging Regina to a battle at sundown. That night, Tinker Bell is present along with the other citizens of Storybrooke, and witnesses the fight between Regina and Zelena. Season 6 When the realms of story are restored after the Final Battle, Tinker Bell returns to a restored Neverland. Season 7 With all the realms of story merged with Storybrooke after the final Dark Curse, Tinker Bell is seen flying past the clock tower just before Regina's coronation. Family/Relationships *'Reul Ghorm '(fairy) *'Fairy Godmother '(fairy) *'Nova' (fairy) *'Silvermist' (fairy) *'Fiona' (fairy) *'Tiger Lily' (ex-fairy) Status: Alive Trivia *Tinker Bell is based on the character with the same name from the story, Peter Pan. *Her aura as a fairy is shown to be green. Appearances Season 3= *'S3, E03: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04: '"Nasty Habits" *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08: '"Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" (flashback) *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) |-|Season 6= *'S6, E11:' "Tougher Than The Rest" (flashback) *'S6, E14:' "Page Twenty-Three" (flashback) *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Peter Pan Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters